borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands Wiki:Wiki News
Wiki News guidelines -- please read before editing *Provide one to two short sentences to funnel readers into a full article on the wiki for details. *Include at least one wiki link, and maybe two if you need. One is preferred. *Try not to include external links (if you do, try to use only official Gearbox links or very reputable sites). Everyone is welcome (and encouraged) to add news items. *Archive old items at Past Wiki News. *If you are having any trouble, just do the best you can and someone else will probably fix it later. Try to keep each item as wide as this green box -- use the Preview button (although a little over is OK!) __NOWYSIWYG__ * September 20 Borderlands 2 VR with full BAMF DLC pack goes to Steam on October 22 * September 20 Bloody Harvest seasonal event is coming to Borderlands 3 in October * September 13 Borderlands 3 is live on all platforms * September 11 Pre-load of Borderlands 3 is available on all platforms * August 30 Borderlands 2 VR will get all DLCs for free on September 6 and comes to PC this fall * July 2 Gearbox is back with Claptrap's Interplanetary Series web videos. Watch Episode 1: Pandora now * June 12 Lionsgate's Borderlands Film is reportedly still in the works * June 9 Commander Lilith & the Fight For Sanctuary DLC for Borderlands 2 with increased level cap and new item rarity tier is now available. (Free until July 8 in all digital stores) * June 6 Vault Insider Program Season 1 rewards for Borderlands 2, Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, and Borderlands 3 are now available. Go get some neat free loot, fellow Vault Hunters * June 5 New Borderlands 2 DLC Commander Lilith & the Fight For Sanctuary will out June 9 and bridge the story to Borderlands 3, free for all game owners * May 27 As a consequence of Telltale dissolution, Tales from the Borderlands were de-listed from all digital stores. 2K promised the game will return 'as soon as possible' * May 18 2K pulled a pre-purchase of PC version of Borderlands 3 off EGS due to sale (which is planned to end on June 13). Game is still available on Humble Store though * May 1 Gearbox held a Borderlands 3 Worldwide Gameplay Reveal event on Twitch * April 29 An ECHOcast Twitch extension allows viewers to earn loot from Borderlands 3 streamers * April 3 Borderlands GOTY Enhanced, and UHD packs for Borderlands 2 and Pre-Sequel are released * April 3 Borderlands 3 will be released on September 13 for all platforms (on PC it is exclusive to Epic Games Store for six months) * March 28, 2019 On PAX East Gearbox officially announced a HD remaster of Borderlands GOTY, an UHD Pack for the Handsome Collection, and presented a developer trailer for Borderlands 3 * March 27, 2019 Vault Hunters, witness the official teaser trailer for Borderlands 3 * March 12, 2019 Things are getting official, ain't they? * October 9, 2018 Borderlands 2 VR announced for December 14 release on PlayStation.Blog * June 12, 2017 Randy Pitchford in an E3 interview confirmed that both Borderlands 3 and The Borderlands Movie are being actively developed by Gearbox and Lionsgate * March 2, 2017 decrypted second found Borderlands 3 easter egg in Battleborn * March 1, 2017 Gearbox tech demo presented by Randy Pitchford himself @ GDC Category:Content